Users of mobile devices are not always able to read or listen to messages received at the mobile devices. For example, when a user is driving a vehicle, it may not be safe to read a message or request presentation of messages (e.g., play voicemails). At other times, users of mobile devices may set the mobile device to a silent or quiet mode of operation to prevent message alerts and phone ringing from distracting the user or interrupting others (e.g., in a meeting, on public transportation, etc.).